Diary of a Former Kunoichi
by Isil Maxfan
Summary: Sakura's life after the show, setting the record straight.All the rigours of 'normal' life.But is her past really so far behind her? Set in real world.Minus some of shippuden stuff.
1. September 11

-1Diary of a Former

Konichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

September 11,2006

It seems so long ago now, though its only been about two years. I'm trying to move on with my life. Many people I know see me on T.V., never realizing. I hear what they think of her, the T.V. me. If only they knew. I'm really glad now, the changes they made to her. It helps me live a semi-normal life. I guess in the end they were right. I wasn't cut out to be a Konichi. I've learned the names they call us on the show. Though they changed my name, I'm still basically the same. Same actions, same situations (almost), same me. I thought it might be a good idea to write down my thoughts and have a true record of my life now. And as long as I use those names they gave us then we will remain safe. It seems so long ago now, though its only been about two years since I was Sakura Haruno.


	2. September 12

-1Diary of a Former

Konichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

September 12: On the bus to school

I'm writing on the bus to school. Ino is currently asleep with her head on my shoulder. Ino chose the same path I did. Even though they only made minor changes to her character, she isn't recognized. She's so different from the Ino she used to be. We long ago put aside our differences and are best friends again. She is like a sister to me and I don't know what I would do without her.

I haven't heard from Sasuke in a week. No calls, no email, but that's Sasuke. He did say he would visit though. Eventually. Ino and I look forward to it. I hope he is okay.

Ino and I have made many friends since we "became" who we are now. Most of them are nice, but not all.

September 12: Before class

When we told Naruto what we were doing - leaving our identities behind - he didn't want any part of it. He was so bound and determined - but that's Naruto. The last time I talked to him, he was doing fine and was well on his way to getting Tsunade to make him her favorite for next Hokage. I hope his second goal comes true. One already has. He has much more respect in the village. Where we live now isn't our old village home but it isn't a big city either so the transition was pretty smooth. Even though we are enjoying our "normal life" I still get fidgety sometimes. Like when people try to sneak up on me to spook me. I've frightened more than a few people by my reactions, from no reaction at all to pinning them against a wall (sweat drop) --; It's been so strange being around people who aren't fellow ninja or people who want me dead. Transition was smooth as I said except into school. Even now normal school is a hard experience, for all of us.

September 12: After a test

Tests. I used to love them at the academy. Classes don't go as smoothly here. You wouldn't know I was the "brainiac" Sakura, well maybe if you squint hard. At first I had to play down the braininess but then I realized I was actually having trouble. I remember the taunts when I was a little kid: "Sakura why do you always have your stupid nose stuck in a book? Why study if you'll still be dumb anyway? Stupid bookworm." I'm really not sure what kept me from giving up in times like those. I guess I really liked it. The studying, not the taunting.. And then I wanted to be smart to impress Sasuke. Now I see how dumb I really was.


	3. September 13

-1Diary of a Former

Konichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

September 13: During Literature class

I wonder if anyone happened to read this if they would believe me. Probably not. I've tried to change the way I act and dress so they don't reflect my former ones, which are like the Sakura on T.V. Ino tells me I'm not doing too well in this attempt. She say that I tend to slip in some of the things I say or I do something that stands out as very Sakura-ish. I caught myself doing it yesterday. I'm surprised no one suspects. Then again Naruto only recently became really popular in the U.S.A., and no one would know where the idea really came from anyway. No one even knows we're real, which I guess is best. Though people who watch the show shouldn't think that everything on it happened. Because it didn't. Not all of it. But most. Naruto really is an orphan idiot who loves ramen, doesn't have to pay rent, and doesn't know when milk is sour, and Gaara should really be clinically dead from lack of sleep. It is true that at one point both Ino and I liked Sasuke, but the Byaakugan isn't as obvious as solid white or grey eyes (they do have pupils). Yes rock Lee did get mangled against Gaara, but no Rock's haircut isn't that stupid (it's stupider). So there are both differences and similarities. I think the reason they made some of the changes were to make things more obvious or "interesting". Not to say its boring. There is never a dull moment as a ninja (except the D rank 'save the cat' missions)


	4. September 15

-1Diary of a Former

Konichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

September 15: On the bus

My day isn't off to a good start. Some burly idiot who likes to pick fights was swinging his arms all over the place when he got on the bus. He hit me in the eye with one of those stupid fists of his. Then he sarcastically said "Sorry." Thankfully I was able to act like a normal person about it plus it didn't really hurt. No shurikens, or pressure point pressing, so I'm rather proud of myself. Nice normal non-ninja behavior. 'Sigh' So what did I do? I said something to the driver. What did he say? The camera can't see anything in the dark, so the jerk gets off free. What a joke, the camera I mean. What is the use of the thing if it can't see in the dark? Can't see… ha ha.


	5. September 21,23

-1Diary of a Former

Konichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

September 21, 2006

I haven't written in almost a week. I've had other things to think about. Mainly one big thing to think about. Ino introduced me to one of her friends. When we shook hands we both felt an odd jolt. He then wrote me a letter saying he wanted to get to know me better. One big problem though. He is a Naruto fan, and I AM SAKURA!!!! I can't very well tell him that. We have gotten to know each other better though and we have a lot of things in common. Ino thinks I should be careful about it but go for it. I agree. We'll just see how it goes.

September 23, 2006

Yesterday one of the guy's ex-girlfriends confronted me at lunch and asked if we were going out and I told her no. Now it's like she's stalking me or something. She pops up in the most unlikely places. Thankfully that doesn't stop him from walking me to classes. Ino was supposed to call me last night and she didn't. She still hasn't called today. I'm beginning to worry. She never forgets to call in.


	6. October7, 10

-1Diary of a Former

Konichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

October 7, 2006

It has been a while since I have written. I think paranoia has been one of the hardest things to overcome since leaving the village. Like earlier I freaked because there were little multicolored speckles in the top of my soda. I thought it might be poison. The lady that I've been living with told me all soda looks that way. Well that's Paranoia:1, Sakura:0. Still why would people want to drink soda that has unidentifiable specks in it? And it was Diet Pepsi, yuck! For the most part diet sodas taste good to me but not Diet Pepsi.

October 10, 2006

The guy I mentioned before, let's call him Naitou, who is now my boyfriend (hey I was bound to realize that Sasuke didn't like me sometime right?) wasn't at school but I didn't panic. I didn't suspect him of being taken by enemy ninja and having the crap beat out of him until he talked. Konohamaru and I (oh did I forget to mention we're staying in the same house? Tsunade the 5th Hokage is following Konohamaru's grandfather(the honorable 3rd Hokage)'s last wish, that if anything were to come up and Konohamaru were to be threatened, then he should be removed from the village.) anyway Konohamaru and I were sparring earlier, all because when I woke him up this morning I had to put his blankets and pillow on the floor to get him to wake up and he wanted me to fix it.

Sweat drop Little kids.


	7. October 12, 13

-1**_Diary of a Former _**

_**Kunoichi **_

_**(Female Ninja)**_

_**By: Sakura Haruno**_

_**October 12**_

Music. I love listening to it- most of the time lately though, since around the time I began writing this journal, I have begun to hear things in the lyrics that remind me of things and people that I have left or lost. It has become an almost daily struggle with my memories. Even as I ride home on the bus sometimes the memories come flooding back and it is hard to hold in the tears. Vacant staring out of the window is one characteristic of this. And people do notice. I hate having to say there is nothing wrong when people ask, but my problems are my own and my memories the same. I don't think the vacant worn out looks can be avoided though seeing as I don't normally even realize that I'm doing it. It is way past dark and now it is time to relive those memories in dreams, or more appropriatly, nightmares.

_**Friday October 13, Morning**_

Friday the 13th. Its really just a day like any other day, yet many people are scared of it. Silly really. In Japan 4 is the unlucky number. I don't think I'll ever understand how a number can be considered lucky or unlucky. So far I'm having a good day.

_**Friday October13, 6th period**_

Yes overall a good day. Not so for Naitou though, he's had a _very _busy day. But that's O.K. This weekend I'm going to e-mail Sasuke. I don't know when he'll get it. He doesn't check his e-mail very often. I practically have to flood the box with messages for him to feel a need to check it. sigh What can I expect? He is _Sasuke_ after all. I'll remind him about visiting so that maybe by the time he checks it he might be able to tells us if he's coming for Thanksgiving. I miss him lots. Life here just wasn't what he wanted, so he went his own way, besides it's nearly impossible to stop him if he wants to do something.


	8. October 18

-1**_Diary of a Former _**

_**Kunoichi **_

_**(Female Ninja)**_

_**By: Sakura Haruno**_

_**October 18**_

Ino and I were trying to decide what to be for Halloween our first idea was…ourselves…well our T.V. selves. We asked someones opinion and they didn't like the idea the said get this- I don't look like Sakura, and that Ino couldn't be as mean as the T.V. Ino is. Ha ha ha it's so funny! It's partly true but still very funny. I'm going to act like I'm mad though to keep from laughing.


	9. Scars

-1**_Diary of a Former _**

_**Kunoichi **_

_**(Female Ninja)**_

_**By: Sakura Haruno**_

_**October 21**_

_**Scars **_

_**A poem by: **_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Though my body may be scarred

I still survive

Though my body may be scarred

I open my eyes wide

Though my body may be scarred

I live my life

Though my body may be scarred

There is an end to my strife

Though my body may be scarred

I play my part

Though my body may be scarred

It is nothing to the scars of my heart


	10. October24, 25

-1Diary of a Former

Kunoichi

(Female Ninja)

By: Sakura Haruno

_**October 24**_

Homecoming. It's quite a big deal here. Homecoming week is a whirlwind of dress up days. Monday was Jersey Day, today was Tacky Day, tomorrow is Dress-up Day (like Sunday best), Thursday is Cartoon Character Day, and Friday is school spirit day. I dressed up today for tacky day but I didn't win the contest, but that's OK the prize was a silly looking straw cowboy hat. Who even wears those? On Thursday I will dress as… SAKURA! For Halloween I think I'll be Sailor Moon, and Ino wants to be a vampire. She says she won't dress as Ino for cartoon character day, she's thinking about going as Chi from Chobits. Sasuke e-mailed me back quickly this time. He says he knows he's supposed to visit soon and he seem almost …cheery. Scary huh?

_**October 25**_

Ino loaned me a dress today for dress up day. The dress I had planned on wearing Ino is going to wear tomorrow for her chi cosplay. Since I'm dressing as "Sakura" tomorrow I went to Wal-Mart to get a wig. Unfortunately they were out of pink spray or pink wigs. So I thought, "Hey I'll get a red wig and white spray and if I lightly spay the white through the wig, it will look pink". I do have to be very careful though or else… Sakura will end up with white streaked hair. I don't want to look old! As normal Sakura or T.V. Sakura I don't want to look 60 at 16 years old!

shudder


	11. October 26

-1October 26

Well I dressed as myself today , my T.V. self anyway. When it was time for the contest I felt confident until 2 of the "102 Dalmatians" , Sebastian from "The Little Mermaid", and Mario walked in, then I wasn't quite so sure. The judges (who were teachers) had absolutely no clue who I was supposed to be… but I won! Yay! The power of being yourself prevails! I guess so at any rate. One of my teachers however, tried to make me feel guilty about winning (as if). On the bright side the hairspray turned out to be silver and it didn't make the wig turn pink but it didn't make me look old either.

Well I suppose I should say something about why Konohamaru had to leave the Village. I'll tell you one thing It wasn't by choice. He is probably more stubborn and annoying than Naruto, and that's saying something. Before the forth Hokage's death he had been negotiating a treaty with the land of Waterfall. A threat was personally delivered to the Hokage himself telling him that if he didn't pull out of the treaty that harm would come to his family. Not long after the Village was attacked by the Sound and Sand ninjas in the "Raid of Konoha" and the Hokage was killed. When Tsunade took over the position of the fifth Hokage she did everything she could to continue the negotiations. The first guards meant to watch Konohamaru while he slept, were found dead the next morning. The were meant to show Tsunade how serious the assassins were. The second attempt was on Konohamaru himself. Thankfully they were only low level ninja and were dealt with swiftly and without casualty. After this attempt though Tsunade felt it would be best if Konohamaru "disappear" Few people know his location and even fewer know the importance of that information. Even with all he's been through he still finds ways to have an awful sense of humor. I told him I would buy him one of the fake junk things that are sold as "Naruto memorabilia" and he asked for a Sand Village headband and has decided to dress as Gaara (evil, still with the Shukaku inside of him) for Halloween. What am I going to do with him?


	12. November1,10,20,21

-1November 1

Well, Halloween went well, though the creepy outfit didn't go as well. (Yes, I mean the Gaara outfit; who else creeps out almost everybody? Though he really is a sweetie!) By the end of the first street, Konohamaru discarded the gourd to the trunk of the car and by the end he looked like a strange zombie. Hen desu ne? (Strange-looking, huh?) School as usual: tests, too much homework, crappy teacher . . . oops, did I say that? Well, I guess I'm just missing my home. Part of my home will be with me for Thanksgiving, or at least it is supposed to be, more about that later.

November 10

I started having flashbacks and panic attacks today. I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off. One of my teachers even had to yell my name to snap me out of one. I almost got written up that time. FYI: To get written up is to get a type of disciplinary referral for not following directions.

November 20

The flashbacks have only been getting worse and now achoo I think I'm getting a cold. Sasuke is visiting next week. He has changed so much. I see more of the evil, Itachi obsessed, TV Sasuke in the real Sasuke every time we speak. I'm worried that he'll go the way TV Sasuke did--complete obsession. I'd probably kill Itachi myself if it would save Sasuke, but I know that's not how he would want it, and I'd probably just end up making more trouble for him anyway, because I would more than likely get myself killed in the attempt. Life is so complicated, especially if you're a ninja.

November 21

Tomorrow is the start of Thanksgiving holidays, and the day after that is Thanksgiving. Sasuke hasn't specified exactly when he's coming, but then again, I guess you can't be too careful. The Hokage is finishing up the plans for the treaty, and boy has it been a long, drawn-out one. Two years! Konohamaru won't be returning to the village when it's over, though. I think he rather likes it here, and his "honorable grandfather" thinks that it is still too dangerous and Konohamaru still thinks at being a ninja like a game. Only Konohamaru would sleep through an attempted assassination.

At the end of the school day, a girl I know passed by me and said that there was a guy looking for me. I was hoping it would be Sasuke. I didn't think I'd catch him in time, thankfully, I did catch him. Obviously, I couldn't talk long or else I would miss my bus ride home, but I gave him the phone number of our house and told him to call. As of 10:40 pm (current time) he hasn't called. He got another cell phone, I think. Apparently, his old one got disconnected. I guess he's like Cloud from FF7: Advent Children, he prefers to not be bothered all the time, but I have been e-mailing him about weekly since he left. The whole time I could feel sorrow in my face.

Deserted Island. Fun game to take a mind away from things. Maybe I'll explain the rules another time.


	13. November 25, 29, 30

-1November 25

Deserted Island is a game where you name two people and the other person has to tell which one they would sleep with and which one they would shoot. Quite fun. Though not so fun if a Naruto character comes up such as Neji or Shikamaru? Still altogether a fun game. Well, Sasuke never called or anything so I'm going to send him an angry e-mail. I can't believe after all his talk of visiting, Sasuke never came. Scratch that, yes I can. Oh well, at least I hear from him occasionally. Over the break, Ino and I did visit the village, though not for long, only about ten hours or so, and only sleeping about four of those hours. Naruto hardly shut up the entire time we were there. Jeez, I had almost forgotten how much of a chatter-box he is--almost.

November 29

Relief! We turned in our historical analysis term papers today. Freedom at last! But on to other subjects! I broke up with Naitou yesterday for a lot of reasons; one of which being the huge secret I must keep from him. Another being his immaturity. It's worse even than Naruto's. Surprisingly. When Ino and I were in the village Shikamaru seemed a little too interested in what I was saying, and seemed to become illiterate when it came to reading my t-shirt. Ino and Shikamaru are still on shaky ground after the fight they had before we left. I won't even get into that. Ino and I have considered many times about going back but I've come the closest. I still take missions occasionally, and sometimes they're given to me and I have to do them no matter what I already had planned. Like the one I just found out about that ended up being on December 15--a half day at school--and I have to leave almost as soon as I get home as opposed to going to a friend's party at the movie theatre. But there is no "normal" in "normal" life anymore. I refer to myself as a former Kunoichi even though I still take missions because I only take the occasional mission. You can pass your own judgment on whether or not it counts.

November 30

If there is one thing I hate, it's not being able to see around me. The training that I had the most trouble with during my Kunoichi days was darkroom training. We would be led a few at a time into a room painted solid white, and then large doors were opened to allow bright sunlight in! it became so bright, it would hurt to have your eyes open a all. Then individually we're taken to an adjoining room which is painted oppositely: in complete black, all exits covered so as to be pitch black. The floor would be littered with logs, leaves, a sand bag or two (as "bodies"), and two ninja who would randomly attack from the dark. Sasuke passed those trainings with ease. Naruto and I had trouble. I'm no longer afraid of being attacked in the dark, the only thing that frightens me about blindness is not being able to see the beauty of the world.

Drama practice. We're having a practice for our Christmas program play. I've found that I'm pretty good in acting, most likely because I have to do certain amounts of acting everyday.

When Ino and I went to the village to visit for Thanksgiving, Kakashi sensei pulled me aside. He explained that I would have an important mission coming up and since he couldn't easily send me a letter, etc., to let me know when we are leaving, (he was unsure on the day himself) he performed a jutsu on my hand. He explained it this way: this jutsu acts like an emergency phone. It is of yin and yang. The yin (which is the black side) would always be showing, but the yang would slowly show up as the time approached. As of today there is a faint green line beginning to outline yang and a faint greyness where the dot should be. The time is coming faster than I thought it would. Kakashi sensei did not give me much info about this mission but he looked worried. I hope it doesn't have to do with Sasuke.


	14. December 1,5,9,11,12

-1December 1: 11:25 a.m.

Today the outline of yang became grey. It is still quite faint but the rapid change had made me think of all the possibilities of what this mission could be, and think: "Why would Kakashi want to notify me this way, almost like a secret?" Grumble, grumble Woah, that's my stomach. I guess I'm hungry. Training in the morning doesn't leave much time to eat, that's why I always seem to be hungry around this time. Unfortunately, I still have a half an hour till lunch.

Today is the real Kiba's birthday. Yep, that's right, he's a winter baby. Hehe. I miss him so much. He wasn't around when we went to visit over Thanksgiving holidays. Something about learning more about animals from the source. He's a nut, that one.

December 5

Each ninja child is given an escape clause of sorts when they are born. After their first years as a baby at home, they begin to spend two weeks a year at a foster "home". This home is there in case the child ever decides they want a normal life. This is how Ino and I seamlessly joined our "families". The children (ninja) are not there year round so most "families" have a doppelganger, or a replacement ninja take the place of the child for the rest of the year. This replacement acts as the child would and studies the child's actions and habits to create an almost exact rendition of the child. Through this it can seem that people around the "families" have known the child for years. Or so they think.

December 9: 8:45 p.m.

The symbol is complete and I had to leave a party early because of it. after weeks of waiting it is time.

December 11

Well, I have returned. Obviously, I didn't have time to write during the mission. I'm so exhausted. I only got around four hours of sleep since Friday night. What I was doing definitely didn't make sleep seem very appealing.

December 12

Damn, my back hurts. I am so going to kill Neji! When I went to the village he thought I was someone else and punched a few chakra points before he realized it was me. That and moving and sleeping in trees for a few days will really make a person sore. Not to mention putting up with who knows how much crap over the same amount of time. Kakashi told me the reason he chose yin and yang for the symbol of timing. He said it was because of the changing of a woman's moods, the balance between ninja, non-ninja, and finally as a balance of Sakura and inner Sakura. Details from this past weekend can't be put in quite yet, soon though. When I'm allowed then I will.


	15. December 15, 17, 24, 31

-1December 15

Half a day of school. As soon as I get "home", I've got to leave. It's a long way to the village, but before that I have a Trigonometry test to worry about, and I've lost my "cheat notes" that my teacher said we can use. Sometimes I think being a ninja is easier than Trig. This mission is going to be much easier than my last mission, which isn't completely finished, I'll spend New Years completing it. This one shouldn't take more than a day or two.

December 17

The first thing that I had to do when I got to the village was to see Tsunade. Oops, I mean the Fifth Hokage. I keep forgetting to call her that (but honestly, she doesn't like being called that. She says it makes her feel old.) She gave me an amulet, she told me that there is an important reason. For me to have it, and that there is a secret locked within that will reveal itself when I'm ready. Sounds like something out of a movie. Drama Queen.

December 24

I'm spending part of tomorrow at the village and then Kakashi sensei and I will have to leave the twenty-sixth. I hope to get to spend New Years Eve sitting on a village roof with Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, etc. last New Years I remember I threw a party; we ended up with almost no food because Choji ate it all sweat drop. But the village had a nice firework show, then we tried to stay up to see the sun come up on the first day of the New Year like they do in Japan (though we're not from Japan). But Choji and Hinata fell asleep pretty quick, and Naruto tried to bet that he could stay awake longer than Sasuke. Shikamaru ended up winning and I woke everyone up in time for the sunrise.

December 31

I've got to leave again today. After this mission I'm so taking a nice long vacation. Chewy will be staying to look after Konohamaru. Chewy is one of Kakashi sensei's dogs. He is so sweet but protective. Kakashi sensei looked disappointed when I told him that I didn't much enjoy Pakkun's company. And Chewy does not use the same shampoo, that I make sure of. Chewy is a rather silent dog out of habit. He doesn't have an overwhelming desire to talk, so he only does when its important. It's amazing how smart he is, he can understand multiple languages, and he's so good at the "dumb Dog" act, sometimes he even fools me.


	16. January

-1January 2

Back to school again. "Sigh" I could have used a longer vacation. Yowch! I'm so sore still but at least I got to spend New Years with everybody, well except Ino. They had a party at her host house, and she couldn't get out of helping because she had promised to help. Funny thing is she didn't know what she was promising at the time. We had fun. We played DDR this year. We had it set up like a competition "DDR into the New Year" and I won. Yeah! Gaara came in second and Lee third. Lee still thinks Gaara cheated. Sasuke as usual whipped our butts in prelims but then sat out the actual tournament. (I was so glad that he made it to the party) Naruto well . . . let's just say he didn't do well, so he promptly went out and bought a DDR game and pads for himself so he can be better next year.

January 4

Our school held tryouts today for an upcoming full-length play called "The Butler Did It", which is a whodunit play that has spoofs of different detective characters. My teacher (drama) told me she was either going to make me the nun or the eccentric old lady. Personally, I'm hoping for old. She told me I look like a nun! When I asked how someone can look like a nun, she said I had an angelic face. Sweet, huh? Angel Sakura. Hmm, it has a nice ring to it.

January 8

I got the part of Miss Maple. Phew! It was such a relief this morning when my teacher told me Sakura, you are not the nun. Imagine Sakura as a nun. sweat drop So now I'm an eccentric commanding older lady. My wounds on my arms have pretty much healed. Only the deepest cut on my shoulder is left and it is almost gone, too. I got lucky this time to get away with no cuts that will become scars. My shoulder might leave a faint scar though. I still can't wear skirts that come above my ankles, because of the cuts and bruises. But I'm healing like I always do.

January 25

It has been such a whirlwind with drama practices and Ino getting mad at me (for not being honest about goin on missions, and telling someone about us without talking it over with her first) that I haven't written in almost three weeks! Next week I'll get my class ring from this school. And in less than a month we are going to perform the play. Sasuke e-mailed me and let me know he will visit soon, and maybe even watch the performance. Sasuke once told me that I wouldn't be able to make it not being a ninja because he said I sucked at acting. Hopefully I can change his mind.


	17. February

-1February 8

Once again, two weeks have almost passed! I got my class ring and it's beautiful. Art on one side, Drama on the other, a stone in one of our school colors, blue, and a view through the stone of our mascot. The date for the play is getting closer and closer. No words of committal from Sasuke yet. To think only a handful of practices left. It's been over a year now since Sasuke left Orochimaru. I remember him returning. There was a not on my bed when I came in from training that said "Meet me at the village in two days." I was so happy when I saw him that I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight, and he actually hugged back. I knew then that something had changed. He told me about leaving Orochimaru because he felt that there was nothing else Orochimaru could teach him. He never mentioned him again but he got a very pensive look on his face. In a little over a month it will have been three years since I came here, to this place of normal people and normal thing and very few who know the truth.

February 9

I mentioned before that Ino was angry with me for telling an outsider about us without consulting her first. She has had a boyfriend for over a year and we still haven't told him. It's rather funny, too, because his favorite character is Gaara and I can only imagine how he would react if we introduced them. One of my friends wants to be like Lee, he has even ordered the outfit and accessories from E-bay, but he is nothing like Lee. Lee works hard at everything he does: he pushes his limits, he is one of the strongest people I know, and goofy. The only thing they have in common is the goofy. My friend is lazy, sort of rude, doesn't respect others, and is a smartmouth, he doesn't do his work in school either, and he expects to be like Lee! Ha, as if! He doesn't sound like a very nice friend, now does he? I suppose I never considered it that way. The girl I told will be taken with us to the village next time we go, so Tsunade can threaten her, etc. She's happiest I think that she might get to meet Kakashi sensei, who she adores, though I warned him to have anti-fangirl spray in good supply--just in case.

February 14

Valentine's Day. No presents sent to the school, but that's exactly how I wanted it. presents to school draw too much attention, besides it's not like I wouldn't have presents when I got home. I gave lots of valentines and candy to my friends and in return I got lots of candy. When I got home I was surprised to find Naruto and Kiba there. Naruto gave me a large box of chocolates and Kiba gave me a stuffed Dog that was almost as big as I am. I decided to name it Akamaru, but I'm not sure the real Akamaru was as enthusiastic about that idea. About the time I decided on a name, I promptly passed out. Turns out I had a fever of over 100! Obviously, I'm not going to school tomorrow. Kiba and Naruto decided to stay until my fever goes down and I'm grateful. They are currently trying to decide which one is going to make me some tea. Ha ha.


	18. March 4,7,11

-1March 4

After dinner, I started cleaning up in the kitchen, and suddenly I got dizzy and it was like I was deaf. That's when I realized. Sound ninja! They probably wanted Konohamaru, but also to find Sasuke. I'm not exactly sure why they would want Sasuke, but I know it has to do with when Sasuke left Orochimaru. I ran outside to find a sound ninja watching and waiting just as I expected, and it was a familiar one too. It was that bell chick . . . I never could remember her name. there was never a need to. Shikamaru kicked her butt, and by the way she fought, she hadn't improved much since the Chunin exams all those years ago. It's been three years today since I came to live here. Even though she didn't have anyone with her, and the woods around my house revealed no one, I wonder if it's a sign of what's to come.

March 7

A strange hole about the size of a bottle of nail polish (that's the only thing I can think to compare it to) appeared in our yard near the most used door and it didn't look natural that I would suddenly appear. So I got a Kunai and a spoon, and with the Kunai reed, I poked the spoon into the hole and heard a thunk noise, so I did it again and got another thunk noise, but I realized I recognized the sound. When I looked in the hole and expanded it, and I found five little turtles that had only recently hatched. We probably won't keep them very long, because they're better off in the pond where they belong (there is a pond that has a creek running through it on our property).

March 9

We're out of school today. W finished exams which were exhausting. Especially Trigonometry! Ino and I are visiting the village this weekend and were taking the girl that I told about us to see Tsunade. Rine (that's what I'll call her here) was thrilled when I told her and she started talking about all the people she will get to see etc., and she especially wants to see Kakashi. She started fangirl psycho-babbling when she realized that I warned her that Kakashi sensei is almost schizo in his approach to fangirls, so she shouldn't glomp him or anything. Well, here's hoping anyway.

March 11

Well, the weekend went decently well. Rine managed to glomp basically every hot guy from the show in the village. She avoided Lee with a vengeance. I can't believe he was hitting on her. I mean she's three years younger than him! He's seventeen now, and no less goofy or desperate to get a girl to notice him. He still hasn't given up on me either. That boy is so stubborn! Kakashi got glomped by Rine and pointing at her, looked at me and asked "What the hell is this?" After I explained, he patted Rine on the head and explained as politely as possible that while he appreciates the gesture, he'd rather not be glomped. Of course, that didn't stop Rine. We definitely won't be taking her back anytime soon, but it could have been worse I guess. Saturday night Tsunade asked me to come to her office. There I found Kakashi and Iruka. Tsunade asked me how I felt about my current state, ninja-wise. I told her I wasn't sure how I felt because it's true. Lately I've been wondering about the balance of my life. After that, she asked me two questions, the first was: Have you discovered the amulet's secret? I told her I hadn't. I didn't mention that I had been neglecting to wear it. the second question blew away any other thoughts. She said "Sakura, we want you to become a Black Ops ninja." Of course my mouth dropped like to the floor. She quickly added, "We'll give you time to think about it, of course. "How long?" I asked her. "How long do you need?" was her only reply.


	19. March 14,19,20,22

March 14, 2007

3rd period

Well I think my encounter with that sound ninja didn't go as well as I thought. The hearing in my left ear keeps coming and going and is gone right now. I guess she wanted to be remembered for something since no-one ever remembers her as anything but "that bell chick Shika beat" or something similar. Her last attack must have messed up something in my ear. Sasuke called me yesterday. I haven't seen him in a while but I can still remember his voice. He thinks that in less than a month Itachi will be dead. I wonder what he will do then. He's spent almost half of his life in pursuit of Itachi, and when he's gone-what happens then?

March 19,2007

High school exit exams start today. All the free time with nothing to do is enough to drive anyone mad. I'm so bored I can't even think of anything to write.

March 20, 2007

I tried teaching Konohamaru chakra control today. Since we're no longer in the village, the responsibility to teach him the ninja basics. Of course no one starts out good. Everyone has to practice, but Konohamaru has to practice a LOT! When I wasn't looking he climbed the tree like a normal person would and tried to say he used his chakra. So I told him to come down using his chakra… and it wasn't pretty. He ended up with a slash across his face from one of the braches he ran into on his way down. It will heal in a week or two.

March 22, 2007

I remember when I was leaving the village those years ago Naruto begged me to stay. He asked me why I was leaving. When I didn't answer he asked "It's because of him, isn't it Sakura?" " No not entirely" I replied. "Sakura-" he started before I cut him off "Naruto give up on me! Don't you see? You'll always be my friend, comrade, and ally, but Hinata loves you. She's too shy to say so herself and I guess you're just too dense to realize it but she loves you." He looked at me with a dumbfounded look and stammered "S-she does?" I told him yes, and a month later he wrote me to tell me they were dating and they have been ever since. Things are as they should be.


	20. March 26

March 26, 2007

Monday. The battle of Konoha began on March 30 four years ago. Ino and I (and even Rine) are wearing black on Friday in honor of the 3rd Hokage and those who died in that battle. This weekend is when the most of the leaf ninja will return to the village for the mourning of the Hokage. Next year will be the last year that and Official mourning ceremony will be held. ( Every year for five years after a Kage's death ninja from that village and sometimes beyond come to pay their respects to that Kage). The Sand Nin are currently holding their mourning for their last Kazekage who died just prior to the battle of Konoha. Ino and I however will be staying for an extended visit since our spring vacation week also starts Friday.


	21. March 30, April 4, 20

-1March 30 2007

Later today Ino and I will leave to go to the village. Thanks to Modern conveniences it doesn't take long to get most of the way there. Of course some walking is involved or rather…running. Quite a bit actually. Thankfully we don't really bring much with us when we go. There really are advantages to having two homes I guess. We should arrive there around noon tomorrow.

April 4, 2007

We have to leave the village today, because Ino has a dentist's appointment tomorrow to get her wisdom teeth pulled. They've been hurting her for days now. Plus they would realign her teeth and mess them up. She has this thing against needles so she's not really looking forward to it. But she said she would rather needles full of Novocain then surgery without it. It's funny the words that come out of her mouth sometimes.

April 20, 2007

Today is my host mother's birthday. We're going to take her out to dinner at her favorite place and ice cream at Baskin Robins. We got her a chocolate cake with chocolate whipped icing. Chocolate is her favorite. I bet she'll even get a chocolate ice cream at Baskin Robins. She cares so much for us, and is so nice all the time. She reminds me of my real mother…when she was still alive.


	22. April 25

-1April 25, 2007

I've been reflecting on my reasons for leaving the village and thinking about whether or not they are/were the right reasons, and if my decision was the best thing to have done. Like Naruto said it was partly because of Sasuke, but I had other reasons as well, many of which now seem silly and insignificant. I can't justify some of them anymore. I used to think that I just wasn't cut out to be a shin obi, but now that Naruto Sasuke and I are considered to be the new San-nin and I've been asked to become an Anbu black ops ninja, that really can't be considered true. Also Sasuke has moved on and so have I… in a way. I mean I will always love Sasuke and my heart breaks every time I think of the day he left the village but I've realized that in the end Naruto and I were the same. Always being blind to what was really going on around us. Sasuke told me, the day he left here that he loved me but that it wasn't that kind of love. It broke me to pieces but I realized that if it doesn't hurt then it can't heal. It was quite painful for a while but now I see what I had missed all along. And I know that Naruto wasn't the only one who held affection for me. I see that Sasuke will be there for me but that I can and may yet find love somewhere else among my fellow ninja. I know that I can never live a normal life but I'm not ready to give up just yet.


	23. May5

May 5, 2007

Mirror

Through who I am

I become who I'm not

And lose myself

Indistinguishable

The mirror reflection is me

But which is really me

It's no longer clear


	24. May 7

-1May 7, 2007

School is almost over and I have to prepare for final exams (which are next week) and the last week of school (which is also next week). I've gotten so many friends over the past few years that I will miss them over the summer, but it really is different than missing people that you've known your whole life. I'm so psyched that now I'll get to go to the village more often. Naruto and Sasuke said that they want me to come to the village the 20- 27 of this month. Naruto was giggling when he told me that. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that my birthday is the 28. I'll bet $20 he's up to something. Ah well no point making a fuss about it. Might as well let him have his fun.


	25. May 12

May 12, 2007

Today is Rine's birthday. I asked her about a week ago what she wanted for her birthday and she said a puppy. I thought this would be easy but then she said she wanted it to be one of Kakashi's puppies. That girl never lets up. I talked to Kakashi to see what he thought about the whole thing and he said it was ok, so she got what she wanted. I think Kakshi did it to please her so she would leave him alone and he wouldn't have to use the anti-fangirl spray the next time she visits.


End file.
